


Eliot and Quentin made something magical, literally.

by LibertyEve



Category: The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Maybe Julia, Maybe Kady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyEve/pseuds/LibertyEve
Summary: Quentin and Eliot have a daughter together but they don’t know it. She finds them and explains how she was made. They take her in right away.





	Eliot and Quentin made something magical, literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Quentin- dad or daddy  
> Eliot- papa
> 
> I hope you guys like this. This is entirely my own work. I thought of this one day and just had to share it with people. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> No characters are mine except Marlee. I am not the creator of The Magicians.

Marlee POV-

Hi, my name is Marlee Isobel Coldwater. I'm 6 years old. I have two dads that don't even know I exist. It's a long story. Some woman took some of their magic and combined it to make me. My dads are magicians and so am I. I'm actually on my way to where they live. They attend school at this magic school called Brakebills. I have only been alive for 6 months. But I aged each month and know I've stopped aging. So, that means I'll be 6 for awhile. Great. I am very intelligent for my age. Anyway, back to my dads. Their names are Eliot Waugh and Quentin Coldwater. Enough about me, now to the story.

I have arrived at the school where they live. I found the cottage that they live in. The only reason why I could get passed the wards that the school has is because I am essentially my dads. Just with their magic. It is hard to explain. I walked into the cottage. I saw 5 people sitting in what I am assuming is the living room. There were 2 girls and 3 boys. 1 girl had pale skin and blonde hair, I am assuming that is Alice. The other girl had tan skin and dark brown hair. I'm assuming that is Margo. There was a guy wearing a vest, which right away when I saw him I knew he was my father Eliot. Then there was a guy sitting next to him that had shoulder-length hair, which I also knew right away that he was my other father Quentin. Then there was a guy that was tan with short brown hair, I'm assuming he is Penny. They noticed me and then turned towards me.

"Hi, I'm Marlee." I said nervously. "Umm, Hi. I'm sorry but how did you get in here?" Alice said. "The wards let me through." I said. "But, how? That's not possible." My dad (Quentin) said. "Yea, how?" My papa (Eliot) said. "Quentin, Eliot, I'm your daughter." They all had confused and shocked faces when I said that, I can understand why. "It's a long story but I can sum it up in a short version. And please hold your questions till after I'm done. My name is Marlee Isobel Coldwater. I am 6 years old. I was born 6 months ago and aged a year every month. Now I have stopped aging for a while. I was created from magic. Eliot and Quentin's magic. A woman stole some of your magic and combined it together to make me. I have both of your magic skills mixed together. Which basically means I'm better at magic than you guys. Anyway, I could only get passed the wards because I was made from the magic of both of you and not from actual human DNA. I am very intelligent for my age so that is why I can say some big words. So, yea. That's all I have to say. Now you can ask questions, but don't make them complicated because I am only 6." I explained. "So how do we know you aren't lying?" Papa asked. "I can't really answer that, unless you have a spell that can tell if I'm lying or not, than you just have to trust me." I said. "There actually is a spell for that." Alice said. She did the spell and then said, "She's telling the truth. She's your daughter." "Well okay. I guess we will talk to Dean Fogg about living arrangements. And we will have to figure school for you. You'll have to go to a regular school. And no using magic outside of Brakebills." Dad said. "Okay!" I said excitedly. "Before I found you guys I was living on the streets. The woman who created me from your magic abandoned me because she decided she had no use for me. And even though I had money, nobody wanted to rent an apartment to a 6 year old. Thank you for this." I said tearing up. "Oh, Marlee." Papa said and crouched down and gave me a hug. I started crying into his shoulder. He lifted me up into his arms and walked to the door. "How about your dad and I go talk to Dean Fogg now? And you can come with us." Papa said. I nodded into his shoulder. He called dad over and we left the cottage. While we walked to Dean Fogg's office, dad and papa started talking about where they were going to send me to school. 

We arrived at Dean Fogg's office and dad knocked on the door. When the Dean said we could come in dad and papa walked in and sat in the chairs that were there. I was sitting in papa's lap but I wanted to sit in dads lap so I crawled off papas lap and crawled onto dads lap and then snuggled with him. The Dean, papa, and dad were talking but I wasn't paying attention to them. I saw a book in the bag that dad had, so I opened his bag and took it out. I read the title. Fillory and Further. It looked interesting so I started to read it. I got to page 15 when I started to feel really tired. I put the book away and then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed. I assumed I was in papas room because it looked very stylish. Not that dads room wouldn't be stylish. I looked around the room and saw that the door was open. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I could see that I was on the second floor. I could hear people talking downstairs so I headed downstairs to the living room. I saw papa first and he was talking to Margo. He was drinking something in a glass. I walked to papa and crawled into his lap. "Hi, papa." I said. "Hi, Marlee. Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yes. Hi Aunt Margo." I said. She seemed shocked that I called her Aunt. "Hi, little one." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Papa, I'm hungry." I said. "What would you like to eat?" He asked. "Do you have any pizza?" I asked. "No, but your dad could make some. Why don't you go ask him? He's coming downstairs right now." He whispered to me. "Okay." I hopped off papas lap and ran to dad. "Dad!" I squealed as he picked me up and spun me around. "Hey kiddo." He said. "Can you pretty, pretty please make me some pizza? I'll love you forever!" I said. "Of course!" He said. He started to tickle me. I started laughing. "Daaaaaaaaad stop!" I said still laughing. He stopped and set me down on the floor and went to the kitchen to make the pizza. I saw dads bag sitting on the dining room table so I went to it and looked in the bag hoping the book I was reading earlier was still in there. It was so I grabbed it and went to the couch papa and Aunt Margo were sitting on. I sat in between them and started from where I left off. While Aunt Margo and papa talked I was listening and they were talking about how many guys they’ve hooked up with. Whatever that means. I wonder if papa or dad ever “hook up”. “Papa, do you and dad ever “hook. up”? I asked. Papa started to choke on his drink. “Umm, no we don’t.” He said coughing. Aunt Margo was laughing. “Do you love dad?” I asked. “Umm, yes I do. But I’m not sure if your dad fells the same way.” Papa explained. “Are you guys dating or married?” I asked. “No we aren’t. We aren’t dating or married to each other.” “Oh, so you guys are just friends?” I asked. “Yes. Sort of.” He said. “Okay.” I said. Dad called us for pizza and we st down at the dining room table and ate the pizza.

When we were done eating the pizza it was time for me to go to bed. I said goodnight to Aunt Alice, Aunt Margo, and Uncle Penny then I went to papas room. Papa cuddled with me while dad read us Fillory and Further. I soon fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up in papas bed alone. I yawned and stretched, then I climbed out of bed. I went by other rooms that were on the same floor as papas room. I saw a door that was opened and saw dad in what I’m guessing is his room. I walked in and saw he was still asleep so I crawled into bed with him. I started shaking him an saying, “Dad, wake up! It’s the morning.” He soon woke up and when he did I gave him a hug. “Morning, princess.” He said. “Morning dad. Can we go find papa?” I asked. “Sure.” He said. We climbed out of bed and he slipped on a jacket. He let me hop on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride downstairs. We went into the living room and he wasn’t in there so we went to the kitchen. He was in there talking with Aunt Margo. “Papa!” I squealed with joy. “Morning sunshine.” Papa said to me. “Morning! What are we going to do today?” I asked. “Well if it’s alright with your dad I would like for the threee of us and Aunt Margo to go shopping. We need to get stuff for you for your own room and you need some clothes and necessities.” Papa replied. “Okay!” I said. Dad set me down on the floor and I went and gave papa a hug. 

~time skip to mall~

Quentin’s POV-

We arrived at the mall and right away Eliot started finding clothes for Marlee. He put them in our cart and then we were off to find furniture for Marlee’s room. We found a bed frame and a mattress for her. We got her a nightstand and a lamp. We also got her a dresser and a rug. We went to a store to get things that she needed like a toothbrush and a brush and shower stuff. Next we went to the toy store and let her pick out some toys. We also got her school supplies because she was going to be going to school tomorrow since it was Sunday today. When we were done paying for everything we walked to the brakebills entrance and went through. We walked to the cottage and put her stuff in her room. 

A couple of hours later we started to decorate her room. When it was finished she sat in her new bed and smiled at us. Quentin and I sat on either side of her.

Marlee POV- 

I felt another magical presence in papa. I reached my hand down and placed it on his stomach. There was a baby in there! “Papa do you know that your having a baby? I’m gonna be a big sister!” I said. “W-what do you mean. I can’t be pregnant I’m a man.” Papa said. He placed a hand on his stomach and performed a spell. He gasped and put his hand over his mouth. “Q, I’m pregnant.” Papa said. “But how?” Dad said. “I haven’t had sex with anyone in awhile.” Papa said and frowned. Whatever ‘sex’ is, it doesn’t sound too fun. “Wait, when we did ‘you know what’ with Margo you and I,” he said as he did a hand motion with his fingers. “Oohhhh.” Dad said. “Wait that means I’m the father.” Dad said. “Why wouldn’t you be the father dad? You guys love each other right? When two people love each other they have kids.” I said. “Well of course I love your papa. I don’t know what I would do without him.” Dad said. “Prove it. Kiss. On the lips.” I said. “Umm ok?” Papa said. Thy leaned in and their lips met. Papa gasped. They looked so cute. They started to kiss even more. “Okay that’s enough. Yuck.” I said. They laughed at me. “Tomorrow you have school. It’s bed time right now. Goodnight.” Dad said. They both kissed me on the forehead and left my room. I fell asleep.

Quentin’s POV- 

We exited Marlee’s room. We went down to the living room and st in the couch. Margo was sitting on the couch as well. “How is she?” Margo asked. “She’s asleep.” I said. “Are you guys okay? You seem a little awkward.” She said. Way to point out the obvious Margo. “Umm yea about that. She made us kiss.” Eliot said. “She what?” Margo asked. “Yea, She said that parents kiss. So she made us kiss.” I lied to her. Eliot and I still need to discuss things about the baby before we tell anyone. “Did you like it?” She asked. I started to blush and so did Eliot. She gasped. “You did!” She said. We both nodded at the same time. “Anyway we have some things to discuss so see you tomorrow.” I said as I grabbed Eliot’s hand and dragged him upstairs to my room. “So,” I said then cleared my throat. “About the baby. What are we going to do?” I asked. “I want to keep it.” El said. “Me too.” I said. “What are we going to do about a room for it? There isn’t enough room here.” El said. “We could share a room and use the other room for a nursery. Your room is bigger so we could use that room for us.” I said. “You would do that?” He asked. “Of course. We may not be together but we sure as hell are going to raise our children together. Whatever it takes.” I said. Eliot hugged me. “Thank you, Q.” He said. “No thank you.” I said. “For what?” He asked. “For giving me something I’ve always wanted. Children.” I said. He smiled at me. “Let’s go to bed. You can stay if you want.” I said as I crawled into my bed. “Yea I’ll stay.” He said and climbed into bed with me. I cuddled up to him and he kissed my forehead. We soon fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING-

Still Quentin’s POV-

I woke up in Eliot’s arms the next morning. It was a nice feeling. I got up and let El sleep. I got ready and headed to Marlee’s room to wake her up. I woke her up then helped her get ready for school. She was wearing jeans and a cute shirt with a rainbow on it. I French braided her hair and told her to brush her teeth while I packed her backpack. I packed her backpack and then I went to wake Eliot up. “El, it’s time to get up. We need to take Marlee to school.” He woke up and went to his room and got ready. Marlee was finished with her teeth so I told her to put her shoes on. She went to her room and put them on. Eliot came out of his room and we walked downstairs together. I have Marlee her backpack and we left the cottage. We took a portal to where her school is. We enrolled her and hugged her goodbye. The. We left and went back to the cottage and got ready for classes.


End file.
